


Gun Control Means Using Both Hands

by raventree



Category: Numb3rs, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship, blame my sister, this was her idea for 'crossovers we'd like to read'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA, Banshees can take care of themselves, but a .38 and a support system makes a world of difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Control Means Using Both Hands

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Teen Wolf and Numb3rs belong the various studios and producers responsible for making them.

"My best friend died, our sophmore year. A carjacking. Afterwards, I asked her father to teach me how to shoot. To protect myself, you know? He's a licensed arms dealer, mostly just the local sheriff departments now, a few special old clients. He wouldn't let me near a target until I could prove I knew the safety and ammunition release on all the guns he owned." She turned her head to look at Don properly, " _He had a lot of guns_. When I got accepted down here, he made sure I had a safe range to practice at. Made me promise to never assume I was safe, to be safe. I'd never fired it at an actual person before." Don tugged the blanket back up, over the red head's shoulder. "I know it's hard Ms Martin. Taking a life is never be easy, but you made the right decision." He glanced away for a moment, as the van from the ME's office pulled up. "It was his life or yours. You shouldn't feel guilty about making that choice. Is there someone you can stay with tonight? Anyone we could call for you?" 

"My advisor is coming. My landlady called him. Everyone else is too far away." Something at the barrier caught Don's attention and he turned to see Charlie wave his credentials at the LAPD keeping the rest of the civilians out of the crime scene.   
"I'll be back in just a minute Ms Martin." 

"Hey Chuck, what are you doing here? "   
"Don! I got a call. One of my students was involved in a shooting..."   
"Lydia Martin is your student?"   
"Yes, one of my most promising."  
"Well your most promising just stopped one our most wanted from making her his next victim."

**Author's Note:**

> My sister decided she wanted Lydia/Colby fic. This is not that fic, but it may become that series.


End file.
